Dueling Shinobi )
by Coolkid93
Summary: After Naruto traveled with 21 years to another Dimension he didn t thought he would be 14 years again! Join our blonde hero as he joins the dual academy after 3 years of intense dueling! Takes place at the beginning of cannon. Self-made Deck complete list on my profile. Itachi-like Naruto Pairing Naruot x Alexis? M for freedom
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys welcome to my new X-over between Naruto and Yu-gi-oh Gx! I hope it will be good enough and that it will be original. The motivation came to me after reading the Fanfiction Get Your Game On, Dattebayo! From NinjaGogeta. I hope it doesn´t seem too similar. Naruto will also use a Missin nin/ Akatsuki Deck like in his Fanfiction but I hope, I made it different enough ( Deck is on my profile).

Now Naruto will have a totally other character than in Cannon. The war lasted longer and Naruto lived until he was 21 ( 2 years longer than the war lasted). The pairing will most likely be Naruto/Alexis. Yaden won´t be replaced by him. He will still have his fights but I hope to bring some originality in the Yu-gi-oh Gx storyline.

So go!^^

Naruto looked at the gigantic building in front of him. He didn´t know why he accepted to be placed in this Duel Academy in the first place. He was now 17 years old again and couldn´t help but think how he got himself into this situation. Next to him a spirit materialized. It was a Person not that much older than him. The person had black hair, coal-black eyes, wore a Anbu Armor and above it the infamous Akatsuki-mantle. Well infamous at least for him. The persons way was Itachi Uchiha former Konoha Shinobi. "Naruto you have to move on." and now since he landed into this world, filled with in his opinion stupid and ignorant people were playing cards could change the world and since he created his own deck, all of his cards seem to materialize as duel-spirits. That is was Yugi and Pegasus told him. It didn´t bothered him that much that he was in a whole other dimension. He was the last Shinobi, the Nidaime Rikudo Sennin, the 6th Hokage of Konoha and lastly toad sage.

The war lasted whole 3 years. Those years were filled with regret, great loss, bloodshed, horror and drama. Naruto had to grow up and grew up in those 3 years he was a lot more mature than he could himself even imagine. Killing was no problem from him, he grew cold, distanced himself from everyone. After the war and the loss of his last and possible best friend Kurama he looked after an Idol and his was Itachi Uchiha. At the beginning he didn´t cared about Itachi but his feeds, knowledge, his good deeds, everything Itachi ever did was studied by him. Naruto gained the Sharingan, the rinnengan and every other freaky bloodline which ever existed, thanks to an unthinkable mistake on Madara and Obito´s parts.

They wanted to make the extraction of Kurama as slow as possible so that he could see and feel the loss of his closed friend. But the fox didn´t just let himself be extracted. No the fox in his last resort, changed the way the Jutsu should work. The being wasn´t extracted but everything was pulled into him. A giant explosion took place and Naruto found himself knowing every Jutsu possible, containing all 9 bijuu who were still sleeping in some kind of coma to never wake up and containing every bloodline possible, he gained all the memories of the people which were killed. All Chakra users were killed and Peace came in an unthinkable way.

For the next three years he trained to master all of his abilities and studied the sealing arts intensely. Then on his 21th birthday he finally used his created Jutsu. It created a black hole in the sea of time and Dimension. A small twitch off his lips,which smiled once as much as the sun shines, was the reaction of his first encounter he had in this world. The man was Pegasus the so-called creator of the card game Duel-monsters. For some reason Naruto was again 14 years old but his appearance changed much. He has now silver spiky hair, his eyes had a crimson outline followed by the colors green, blue, and violet. He looked exept for those changes just like his father. The whiskarmarks were non existent.

In the following 3 years under Pegasus tutelage, he learned everything there is to know about this game, he learned dueling from the legends themselves. Kaiba and Yugi liked to duel themselves against Naruto since his own deck which was based on his past ( of course nobody knew that fact) was pretty annoying and difficult to handle. He had a simple life, doing some work for Pegasus being a unknown bodyguard for Kaiba. But last week Kaiba called and proposed him that he would join his duel school to look after the 3 legendary beast which could rival the 3 Egyptians God-cards.

He had to do some kind of test , that was all he know about.

Naruto looked around him and wandered into the building. He wore an interessting choice of clothes but it was his reminder of his past. He whore the completed Anbu-set with armor and Ninjato on his back. Over that he wore an Akatsuki mantle and a strawhat with paperstrips where bells were. You couldn´t see his face and not his eyes, they seemed to be interesting for the most people.

The men in black with the red clouds walked steadily towards the arena where he should test himself against a teacher. Kaiba said he didn´t need to do the theorie since Naruto knew everything about the card game and its history. He stood there at the entrance of the arena or whatever this place was called. He looked at the floor to see a newcomer called Yaden Yuki duel against a teacher called Crowler. He didn´t like that teacher he resembled the teachers on the Ninja academy who tried and succeed to manipulate his marks and career. The newcomer did a good Job in dueling and a sad smile found its way onto his lips. The boy seemed to be like his old self, cheer free, naive and in some way dumb. The people cheered at Yaden won his game but before someone could say something, the headmaster of duel academy made an announcement. " Ah Crowler since you already are on the Arena floor please wait we have still one last member on the list who should be duelling against you." Crowler just nodded and was still all broody about his lost match. " Mr. Namikaze would you be so kindly and make your way to the testfloor? Thank you" Sheppards voice ended and a silence settled over all duelants.

The ring of bells was the only thing the students heard and a soft pattern of footstep at the entrance of the arena. A person walked out of the Shadows. The person stood 1,75m high. Every traits of the man was cloaded by the strange strawhat and his black cloak with red clouds on it. The only think you could see were black sandals. The men called Namikaze walked down to the testfloor he ignored all the attention that was focused on his person and walked to yaden. " A good duel boy. It was very interesting." the tone of his voice was completely blank and monotone. It send shivers down on everybody´s spine. Yaden was uneffected and hold out his hand. " My name is Yaden Yuki and thank you." Naruto nodded with his head and passed by ignoring his outstretched hand. Yaden walked up to Syres and Bestion.

Zane looked at the stranger with an intense gleam in his eyes which Alexis who stood to his left side didn´t miss. " whats up Zane?" she asked and Zane´s eyes focused on the stranger. " This person is dangerous on more way than just one. His voice was completely void of every emotion. Even a dead men would show more emotion than him. I heard rumors about a strange duelist who liked to duel with Yugi Muto Kaiba, Pegasus and other top duelists. We will see what kind of monster he has." Zane staded while his fist clenched. Alexis stood there and looked back at the stranger. "We will see how he stands against Crowler." she said.

Back to Naruto and Crowler

" I will test you and we will se in which house you will be placed." Crowler said while smirking `Yeah at least I can blow off some steam against this boy.´he thought.

Naruto just nodded his head and looked at his opponent with an frown of his face. ` If I rethink of what i´ve seen and their reaction, his deck is not one which is used to test somebody. So its his own. Which deck should I take? I think my normal deck should be more than enough.´

" I will start the game." Naruto said and the Lp started at 4000. Crowler looked at his hand and a vein appeared on his forehead. `What´s this? This are the same cards I had in the last duel.! Well at least I can clean my name.´ Naruto looked at his hand cards and a smirk was on his face. " I play Akatsuki Deidara in Attack mode." A blond guy with the same cloak as his master appered on his side of the field, both of his hands were in some kind of bags to his side. He withdraw his hands from his bags and showed 2 mouths on the middle of his hands. 2 Clay spiders left the mouths and the spiders sit down on Deidaras shoulders. "1800 Attack points" showed the counter. " I play one card downside and end my turn." Narutos voice was still monotone and void of all emotions.

"My turn. For this first move I think I will take it nice and easy. I play the spellcard Confiscation! I loose 1000Lp but now I'm able to toss one of your hand cards to the grave!" Naruto shook his head. "I activate my flash spellcard `Exploding Kunai´this card negates the effect of your spellcard after you lost your 1000 LP and destroys it." was Narutos monotone retort.

Crowler gris his/her teeth and stared at the still hooded stranger. His life points dropped by 1000 as an Kunai with an Exploding tag pierced his spellcard and destroyed it. " Ok I play Anciant Gear Knight in Attack mode and end my turn." ( Anciant gear Knight 1800/ 500)

Naruto 4000LP with Deidara on the field

Crowler 3000 Lp with Ancient gear knight.

Naruto drew a card. " My turn " he whispered but his voice still managed to reach everybody. Before he said something, Deidare summened a new clay spider on his shoulders" First I play the card Akatsuki member Kakuzo in Attack mode ( 4 stars 1600/1500). For each Akatsuki member on the field , Kakuzo gains 200 Attack and 200 Def points." Kakuzo (2000/1700). " Then I play the Field spellcard `Gedo Mazu´." A gigantic demon statue with ten eyes appeared behind him, Kakuzo and Deidare jumped on 2 of the ten fingers the monster had. " Each Akatsuki member gains an extra boost of 200 Attack and Defense points." Akatsuki Deidara ( 2000/1700) Akatsuki Kakuzo ( 2200/1900). " Deidara pls attack his creature " A smirk found its way on the face of our blond madbomber. " Art is a Bang!" he shouted and produced Clay birds which were flying to Crowler.s monster. " Katsu!" Deidaa screamed with an sadistic glint in his eyes. A massive explosion rocked the field and Crowlers LP stopped at 2600. The shockwave blew away Narutos strawhat and now where his eyes and face exposed. The girls had hearts in their eyes after they looked at him. Even Alexis fought hard to keep her blush down. The face was incredibil handsom but his total blank and stoic face didn´t show anything.

" Did you have to cause such a massive shockwave Deidara?" asked Naruto his card which turned to him and showed him his middle finger. "Fuck you Naruto!" Deidara said. That was one problem Naruto had with his cards. The cards lived they had the soul of each person inside of them which was sometimes freaky but sometimes even funny. " I will finish this duel please attack him." The bounty hunter of Akatsuki nodded and charged directly at Crowler and gave him an strong blow to his midsection. Crowler life points settled down to 400. "

The next card I play is Graceful Charity. Now I can draw 3 cards and send 2 cards to the graveyard. I play Edo tensei. By sacrificing a creature and 500 Lp I can revive a card from the dead." A coffin arouse and Deidara walked inside. Suddenly each counter lost 300 Points. " Oh I forgot. If Deidara is placed in the graveyard he inflicts 100x Damage for each token to each player." his still blank face and his still monotone voice didn´t show anything. The coffin closed and vanished for a second just to reappear and to unleash a blue haired women with the same attire. " I introduce you to Akatsuki member Konan." Akatsuki member Konan (2400/2000). " First I get 300 LP thanks to my field spellcard and then the special effect from Konan takes place. You see if Konan is summoned, she inflicts to each player 500 Damage." With that Crowlers LP were down to under zero, while Naruto still had 3500LP.

Everybody had their eyes widened and made the imitation of a fish. Zane stood their and a grin stretched on his lips. " It seems I have finally gained a worthy opponent." he started to clap and soon everybody else joined in the clapping and started to cheer. Whispers soon started to spread of a new duellant with unknown cards.

So that was my first Chapter Iam new to this type of Crossover and I haven´t thought that to write about 2 people playing cards could be so difficult! I hope its okay and not too bad ;) Pls review and comment( Full Deck is on my Profile)


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys welcome to the second Chapter of Dueling Shinobi). I didn´t thought that this Crossover would be appreciated. And I never thought that I would get only positive reviews^^ So but know I clear some questions

The Pairing. A reviewer ( daniel 29) told me that the pairing is getting cliché and I have to admit its right. Nearly every story has the pairing. To Blair well the first time she arrives she is only 9 year old an then 11. SO sorry but I won´t pair Naruto (17) with and 9 year old girl ^^ Maybe I will change the age of her and make it a threesome since Naruto will neeeeeeed all the affection to become "stable" again.

The cars themselves. All cards are "real" for some reason when Naruto designed this cards, their souls were pulled into those cards. That means they even have the same personality and everything. They will be even discussions between the members when they are played. Like Deidara and Sasori talking about "real Art" and stuff.

Naruto still has all his Chakra but he will go with deception since this is a real Ninjas best tool.

Naruto is not an emo or any kind of depressed. He is just trying to cope with all his burdens. He thinks he is responsible for the war where all of his friends were killed. So be gentle.

In this Chapter you will get a different view into Naruto´s character and stuff I hope you like it ;)

The following hours just flew by and Naruto barely acknowledged them. After the duel with Crowler, he took his straw-hat and placed it again above his head. He walked out since he knew which house he would be in. Kaibe demanded mor or less, that he will be in Obilisk-blue even if he didn´t wanted to be placed in this house. It was a place where a lot of arrogant, rich bitches(male or female) had their quarters. There were some which were placed their because of their marks but those were few in numbers. It reminded Naruto at the Uchiha and Hyuga clan in Konoha. Both had their sticks to dam high into their asses. After the call from Kaiba where he got the assurance that he was placed in Obilisk blue, he walked on the water to the Academy.

He didn´t know how long he walked but it was better in his opinion than to sit into that damn Helicopter and listening to those pathetic morons of obelisc blue. He casted the invisible genjutsu over him so that nobody would see him. Kaibe even cleared some things with the headmaster of his school. Naruto´s weapons and projectiles were allowed but he could use them only in self-defense. A snort escaped his mouth when he slipped his mask. As if his weapons would be the deadliest thing he carried with him. He was a literally one man army, he was a god amongst men but he wouldn´t use his ability's since he didn´t want the interest of all the different nations focused on him.

He shook his head even the idea why a whole academy was built to teach teens or kids in his eyes to play a card-game was just fucking idiotic. Kaibe spended millions for this school but why? The idea was totally ridicules in his mind but who was he to tell Kiba what he should do and what he shouldn´t? It wasn´t his problem he just hoped it wouldn´t be so fucking annoying and boring like the academy back in his day cause he maybe will just pull some Nara-genes to life and sleep through the class. He learned to play from Pegasus, Yugi and Kaiba! Who the fuck should be better than them?

He sighed again as he just walked steadily forward. After a few moments, the island finally was spotted by his multicolored eyes. His walking pace increased slightly as he finally focused himself to be Uchiha-like again. He arrived just in time to hear Cancellor Shepards small talk. He stood to Jadens right who was to his amusement sleeping but a frown was on his face not that somebody could see it but he wondered why Jaden was placed in Slifer red if he could even beat an instructor on this school? It wasn´t like they knew something about deception but he could get an extra boost since people tended to underestimate other when they thought they are better than them.

Nobody in the room even took in his appearance but that could be because he forgot to undo his little genjutsu. As he was outside of the academy he released it and walked in a slow tempo . Then he saw Jaden and his blue haired friend Syres. Bastion a Ra-yellow student talked with them and he thought that he could at least greet them. The little argument they had about Jadens eyesight was funny. " Hello Jaden, Syres and Bastion." he stated and nodded slightly with his head as a greeting. " Ah, Hello Naruto! Your duel was amazing would it be possible to duel sometime against you?" asked Jaden with fire in his eyes. Syres just greeted with a Hello" while Bastian just looked at him intensely. Naruto leaned forward and poked him with 2 fingers on his forehead. " Another time. Kid. I was on the way to my dorm." Jaden looked quizzical at him. " Which dorm are you? I dont see any Uniform." Bastion asked now. He was interested in this duelist he beat an Instructor in his second round which was a feat in itself but he looked like it was normal for him.

Naruto nodded again. " I´m placed in Obelisk blue but I don´t like my uniform. My attire is special enough to recognize." All three nodded. " I´m on my leave. It was nice to talk with you." After Naruto walked away and the ringing of his bells couldn´t be heard anymore, Jaden just sighed. " he seems like a great guy deep inside but his emotional dead voice gives me the creeps." Bastion and Syrus just nodded. " Well we will see each other at the dorms Jaden said and the 2 Slifer red parted ways.

With Naruto.

Naruto walked leisurely to his dorms. They were a little outside but it looked great. Like a castle but Naruto wasn´t somebody for all those fancy things. If he wanted, he could make himself a house in the forest thanks to his Wood-release and could fill it with seals to make sure nobody would ever find it. But he couldn´t or Kaiba would be mad at him and that was something Naruto didn´t wanted to do since Kaiba was the reason he got an Identity and all this stuff to become a "legal citizen." He stopped in front of the doors and weighted his options. He could activate his invisible genjutsu so that nobody would see him or he could just walk in, go directly to his room and just hoped nobody would recognize him.

At least the dorms were separated. Boys and girls didn´t slept under the same room. So he wouldn´t have to fear his fangirls. But before he could do something he felt a hand on his shoulder. It seems his Shinobi skills were getting rusty or he was just so awesome that he wasn´t reacting in a harmful way anymore. He looked to his left side and saw an elder teen. Possible 1 or 2 years older than him. It was Zane tuesdale, the older brother than Syrus and a good duelant if his information from Kaiba was right. " Mr. Tuesdale, I would advise you to take away your hand if don´t want to get it removed in a painful way." Naruto told him with his ever emotionless voice. " Ne need to be so brash. I just wanted to show you around the dorm since you are new and you have my interest thanks to your duel with Crowler if it could be called that." Naruto nodded and gave a slight bow his bells were ringing in a soft tone again. And boy Zane did show him around. After that little introduction to his new area, Zane told him that he should get ready for the celebration.

The time was ready and the celebration began. Even at the celebration the genders were seperated and Naruto shook his head. His room was exactly the next one to " the kaiser" Zane. He even had the suspicion, that Zane had his hand in this development but he didn´t care. He heard the Celebration even in his room but he wasn´t able to go to a celebration. He didn´t have a reason to celebrate. Today was the day the war arrived its peak. The Juubi attacked the hidden villages and the undead army was throwing themselves on their opponents. It was the most bloodiest day in all history and he did have his own part in that massacre. He killed so many people in the war that he had even nightmares about this time. He shook his head again and sighed. No, he wasn´t in the mood to celebrate so he walked to the main hall, there he saw a piano. He remembered Pegasuses advices, how he should learn to play some instruments since he could express himself through music better than through talk.

He walked to the piano and sealed it inside a scroll. This wasn´t the place to play piano so he got outside to the lake which was the border of the 2 dorms. The moon was shining and not even a cloud could be seen on the night-sky. He unsealed the piano and gathered Chakra in his fingers before he begun to play the piano song: River flows in you from Yiruma. He played it with all his heart and the melody was taken away by the wind. At the Obelisk dorm of the girls, the party stopped as they listened to the piano melody from the outside. The girls begun to leave their dorms and even the boys left heir dorms in search of the talented musician. They walked to the sea and saw the playing form of the stranger. His straw-hat was banded on the ground next to him while he played that song. Nobody even dared to make a sound as the melody send them into a trance. Then he stopped for a moment and you could see his tension.

Then you heard him softly humming to a rhythm only he knew before he begun to sing ( Impossible from James Arthur)

_I remember years ago  
Someone told me I should take  
Caution when it comes to love  
I did, I did-_

_And you were strong and I was not_  
_My illusion, my mistake_  
_I was careless, I forgot_  
_I did_

_And now when all is done_  
_There is nothing to say_  
_You have gone and so effortlessly_  
_You have won_  
_You can go ahead tell them_

Naruto thought back at his beginning. The bonds he strengthen through the time, his illusion of bringing peace to the world of breaking the cycle of hatred, his mistakes not hindering Sasuke at his defection. Not being a god Shinobi. His carelessness which cost the life of his friends and how he tried to forget his burden. But now he had nothing more to say. They were all gone thanks to him . In the End Madara won in a twisted way.

_Tell them all I know now_  
_Shout it from the roof tops_  
_Write it on the sky line_  
_All we had is gone now_

_Tell them I was happy_  
_And my heart is broken_  
_All my scars are open_  
_Tell them what I hoped would be_  
_Impossible, impossible_  
_Impossible, impossible_

He broke his Nindo. The wounds in his soul were still bleeding even after all this years and he couldn't help but let silent tears trail down his face.

_Falling out of love is hard_  
_Falling for betrayal is worst_  
_Broken trust and broken hearts_  
_I know, I know-_

As he finally acknowledged that Sakura didn´t like him. As he realized that the person he saw as his brother wanted him to be dead.

_Thinking all you need is there_  
_Building faith on love and words_  
_Empty promises will wear_  
_I know, I know-_

_And now when all is gone_  
_There is nothing to say_

_And if you're done with embarrassing me_  
_On your own you can go ahead tell them_

_Tell them all I know now_  
_Shout it from the roof tops_  
_Write it on the sky line_  
_All we had is gone now_

_Tell them I was happy_  
_And my heart is broken_  
_All my scars are open_  
_Tell them what I hoped would be_  
_Impossible, impossible_  
_Impossible, impossible_  
_Impossible, impossible_  
_Impossible, impossible!_  
_Ooh impossible (yeah yeah)_

_I remember years ago_  
_Someone told me I should take_  
_Caution when it comes to love_  
_I did_

_Tell them all I know now_  
_Shout it from the roof tops_  
_Write it on the sky line_  
_All we had is gone now_

_Tell them I was happy_  
_And my heart is broken_  
_All my scars are open_  
_Tell them what I hoped would be_  
_Impossible, impossible_  
_Impossible, impossible_  
_Impossible, impossible_  
_Impossible, impossible_

_I remember years ago_  
_Someone told me I should take_  
_Caution when it comes to love_  
_I did..._

He ended his song and stood up he placed his straw-hat once again on his head and walked to the academy. The crowds were stunned by his show. He put in every word his very being he sung with all his heart. They didn´t know what caused him to be all this emotionless but Alexis looked at his retreating figure and sighed. It was a beautiful song and nobody thought it would be the so called emotionless drone as some called him mainly Jazz and his gang. She looked once again at him and a resolve evolved inside her. She wanted to know more about him. Even Zane looked oddly at the retreating figure of Naruto. Nobody knew something about him he was an enigma. Zane saw Jazz going to the academy but just shook his head. He and Naruto knew that Jazz wanted to duel himself with that slifer. `Naruto would be most likely be on his way to the place were the duel takes place. Even Alexis is going there so it would be idiotic to go there too´ zane thought before turning around but he took one last glance at the piano `How the hell did he managed to pull the piano to this place?´

So this was my second chapter. I know no action but I wanted to show you Narutos character a little more I hope you aren´t mad at me ;)

And I hope its better now ^^ I don´t know why but I was to sleepy yesterday to correct all my mistakes. I hope its ok now.


	3. Authors Note! New Deck

**Hi guys!:)** Sorry for those who where waiting for a new chapter of this story. I used the last weeks to test out this deck and I lost nearly every time. It just wasn´t balanced and so I thought of a way to make the deck better so here is my new and better version of Naruto´s deck. Pls tell me what you think of it so that I can write the "real" chapter 3 ^^ Here it comes :

Akkatsuki Zetsu 3 stars (1000Atck/1000Def) Effect: If a monster on your side would be destroyed by battle or effect, sacrifize this monster to negate the effect or battle ( Damage will be reduced to 0)

Akkatsuki Tobi 4 stars (300/2000) Effect: Send Tobi to the gravejard, to special summon Obito Uchiha

Akkatsuki Hidan 4 stars (2000/300) Effect: Cant be killed in battle, If Hidan attacks a monster, those 2 monster are bounded to each other. What happens to Hidan or the other card, happens to the other.

Akkatsuki Kakuzo 5 stars (1600/1500) Effect: For each"Akatsuki" member on the field and gravejard , Kakuzo gains 200 Attck and Def points

Akatsuki Deidara 4 stars(1800/1500) Effect: When Deidara is summend 2 Clay tokens appaer on the field. Those tokens are not regarded as monsters nor can they be used as a tribute (like counters on a card if you want it ) After each round Deidara gains 2 more clay token. If Deidara is moved to the Graveyard, the tokens explode and to each player it inflicts 100 Dmg per token.

Akatsuki Sasori 4stars (0/2500) Effect: If sommend you can bring 2 dead monsters with 4 stars or lower back to life under your control. You have to pay 1000LP if this effect is used

Akatsuki Konan 6 stars ( 2400/200) Effect: If Konan is placed on the field each player loses 500 LP

Akatsuki Itachi Uchiha 8 stars ( 2600/2000) Effect: Sharingan: If Itachi will be the card to be attacked,you can change the direction of the attack to an other monster under your control. The attacking monster looses 300 Attack points. This effect can only be used once in each BP

Akatsuki Kisame 8 stars ( 2700/2500) Effect: For each "Akkatsuki" card on the field Kisame gains 100/100. If Kisame destroys a monster, you can special sommun a Akatsuki monster rom your hand, deck or gravejard, with the same or lower amount of stars.

Pain 9 stars (3500/3000) Effect Rinnengan: immune against magic and trap cards from your opponents which specificaly choose this card to activate. If Pain is played you can bring one Akatsuki Member back from the graveyard under your side of the field.

Gedo Mazu. Field spellcard Effect: Each Akatsuki member gains 200/200. For each Akatsuki Member who is killed, gains the controler of this card 300 LP. For each "Akatsuki" card who is played or send to the gravejard, this card gains one counter. Remove those counters, to special sommun one "Akkatsuki" Card with the same amounts of stars.

Art is a Bang! Spellcard. Effect: This card can only be activated if Akatsuki Member Deidara is on the field. Sacrifice Deidara to destroy 2 monsters of your opponent but you will loose the half of Deidaras attack pionts as life points.

1000 Puppet Jutsu. Spellcard. Effect: This card can only be activated if Akatsuki member Sasori is on the field. When this card is activated, for 3 rounds positions cant be changed and no attack can be declared.

Whack a mole Jutsu!Spellcard. Effect : This card can only be activated if Akatsuki member Deidara and Tobi are on the field. Tobi spreads the clay tokens between the opponents monster and the tokens explode. Per each clay token which are detonated on the monster, the monster looses 200 Atck and 200 Def points. The controller of the monsters looses 100 LP for each exploded claytoken.

Paperangel. Equipcard. Effect. Konan gains 500 Atck all Magic and trap cards, of your opponent.

3x Mangekyou Sharingan. Trap. Effect: Each card with the name Uchiha is undestructable in battle but looses 400 Atck points per round. This card can be removed from the field to play one of the following 4 cards: Susanno, Amaterasu,Tsukojomi, Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan.

Amaterasu. Spellcard. Effect:This card can only be activated when a card with the name uchiha is on the field. The uchiha can attack the opponents Lp directly but only with 1/2 of his Attck points.

Susanno. Trap. Effect: This card can only be activated when a card with the name uchiha is on the field. The uchiha who is attacked will be moved in and will be undestructible by battle as long as this card is on the field. If this card is destroyed, destroy the Uchiha. ( Like .)

Tsukoyomi. Trap. Effect: This card can only be activated when a card with the name uchiha is on the field. The attack phase will end and the attacked monster will be destroyed.

Eternal Mangekyou. Spellcard: All Uchihas gain 500 Atck pionts for each Uchiha on the field.

Akatsuki Uchiha Sasuke. 6 stars. (2200/1000). Effect : Sharingan.

Akatsuki member Suigetsu. 4 stars.(1800/1500). Effect: Can be revived if you sacrifice 500 LP

Uchiha Madara.10 stars (6000/5000). Effect: Sharingan and Rinnengan. If this cards attacks a monster in defense position the difference between the Attack points and the attacked monsters defense points, will be removed from your opponents LP. This card can only be played from the gravejard.

Akatsuki Orochimaru. 8 stars. ( 2800/2000) Effect: If Orochimaru is summend, you can play one monster with 4 stars or lower from your deck, hand or gravejard and take 1 Edo tensei card and place it in your hand.

3x Edo tensei. Spellcard. Effect: Sacrifize a monster and 500 Lp to reviva a monster from your graveyard.

Kabuto. 6 stars( 2200/1500). Effect: If Orochimaru is on the battle field, Kabuto gains 300/300. take 1 Edo Tensei card from your Gravejard or deck and place it in your hand.

Kabutomaru. 8 stars ( 4500/3000). Effect: Remove Orochimaru and Kabut from the field, gravejard or hand to play this card. Each creature summoned by Edo-tensei gains 500 Attck pionts. Summon Manda as special summon if you offer the half of your life points. Search your libary or your gravejard for 3 Edo Tensei cards and place them into your hand.

Manda.8 stars.(3000/2800). Effect: Can only be summend by Kabutomarus special ability.

Akatsuki Obito Uchiha 6 stars( 2200/1900). Effect: Sharingan, If this card is summoned on the field, you can take 1x Mangakyou Sharingan card to your hand and apecial sommun Akkatsuki Sasuke uchiha from your hand, gravejard or Deck

2x Jar of greed. Spellcard. Effect Draw 2 cards

Mirrorforce

Magic zylinders

2xWaboku

Graceful charity

3xExploding Kunai. : Negate the effect of a trap / spellcard and destroy it.

1x Bansho Tennin. Spellcard. Effect: Activate this card only if a creature with Rinnengan is on the field. Take a look at your opponents hand, choose one card and send it to the gravejard.

1x The "Art" Team. Spellcard. Summon Deidara Sasori from your hand, Deck or gravejard to the field.

1x Zombie/Immortal Team. Spellcard. Special-summon Hidan Kakuzo from your hand deck or gravejard to the field.

1x "Research" . Sacrifize 2 monsters to special sommun Orochimaru Kabuto from your hand, gravejard or deck to the field.

1x "tailles beast" . Sacrifze 2 monsters to special summon Itachi Kisame from your hand, gravejard or deck to the field.

1x Team " Eagle". Spellcard. Sacrifize one monster to special summon Sasuke Suigetsu from your hand, gravejard or deck to the field.

1x Team "scout". Spellcard. Play Zetsu Tobi from your hand, gravejard or deck.

1x Leaders of Akatsuki. Spellcard. Sacrifize 3 monster from your field to special summon Pain Konan from your hand, deck of gravejard.

1X Chibaku Tensei. Spellcard. This card can only be activated, if a card with Rinnengan is on the field. Destroy all cards from your opponent of the field. Your opponent gains 300LP for each destroyes card. No Attack can be declared this round.

1x Uchiha Massacre. Spellcard. This card can only be activated, if "Akatsuki-member Itachi Uchiha" is on the field. Itachi gains 500 Attack points and attacks every monster of your opponent, in order which the controllers says. Itachi cant be killed in this BP but will be destroyed if a monster was stronger than him after your turn. Summon Tobi special.


	4. Ap for Adoption

Hey guys sorry I never thought that i would have to do this thing but i just can´t write on this story its just is a nasty writersblock and i found inspiration for my other Fanfictions. Im sorry but this story is up for adopttion.

Thank you all for your reviews,comments follows and favs I really aprreaciated them


End file.
